The present invention relates to swimming pools and, more specifically, a method and device for cleaning the bottom and sides of swimming pools.
Swimming pools commonly require significant maintenance. Beyond the treatment and filtration of the pool water, the pool bottom and sides must be scrubbed. Additionally, leaves and other debris often elude the pool filter and must be removed with a net. Because maintaining a pool can be tedious, cleaning devices have been developed that randomly navigate about the pool, scrubbing the pool bottom and sides and removing debris that has settled on the pool bottom.
Pool cleaning devices typically navigate about the bottom of a swimming pool in random manner until, after several hours, the cleaning device has covered most if not all of the pool. Some devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,699 to Porat et al., employ complex electronics and global positioning systems to propel the cleaning devices in an efficient and orderly manner. Because of the complex electronics, cleaning devices as these typically are expensive and not a practical option for most consumers.
To vary the path of the cleaning device as it navigates about the pool, some conventional devices use a buoyant handle that causes the cleaning device to slightly veer off path as the device climbs the side of the pool. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,434 to Erlich discloses a device with a buoyant handle disposed at an angle with respect to the normal direction of movement. The disadvantage of using a buoyant handle is that direction of the cleaning device only is affected as the device climbs the side of the pool and not while the device traverses the pool bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,158 to Moini discloses a cleaning device with a pair of swing arms that, upon impact with an obstruction or the sides of the pool, cause the cleaning device to stop and travel in a reverse direction. The disadvantage with the Moini device is that the cleaning device only travels on the pool bottom and does not clean the sides of the pool.
Some cleaning devices use complex mechanical components to vary the path of the device while traveling on the pool bottom. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,434 to Erlich teaches the use of a hydraulic leg that partially lifts one side of the cleaning device such that the device pivots about the hydraulic leg. Another device, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,031 to Minami et al. teaches the use of independent drive tracks. By varying the speed of each drive track, the cleaning device can turn on the pool bottom in much the same way that a military tank steers and navigates. The disadvantage of these devices is that they require complex mechanical components in order to vary the direction of the cleaning devices while traveling on the pool bottom. As such, there is a need in the art for an improved pool cleaning device that can clean both the bottom and sides of a swimming pool without the need for complex mechanical or electronic components.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a pool cleaning device that can pivot with respect to the bottom of a swimming pool without the need for separate drive tracks, pivot legs, or other complex components.
A further object of this invention is to provide a floatation element secured to one side of the pool cleaning device and a suction pump whereby varying the operation of the suction pump allows the floatation element to partially lift and turn the pool cleaning device whiwhile the device is traversing the bottom of the swimming pool.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.